villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kei Pirate Guild
The Kei Pirate Guild, also known as the Kei Pirates, is the large and powerful organization of Chinese space pirates whose members act as one of the major antagonists of the interstellar sci-fi/fantasy anime series "Outlaw Star". Overview The Kei Pirates are one of the four Chinese pirate guilds in the Toward Star Galaxy, they are the largest and most powerful of the four, and the most dangerous. They have seemingly endless wealth (possibly due to large deposits of dragonite in their territories) and resources, which include powerful grappler ships and a vast army composed of thousands, if not millions of warriors and soldiers. Aside from their wealth, resources and influence, the most powerful and feared weapon of the Kei Pirates is Tao Magic, an extremely powerful and ancient form of Chinese magic with which it's secrets have been handed down for centuries. Tao Magic users are the most dangerous of the Kei members, especially Tao Masters, whom have taken Tao to it's fullest and can use it to any extent they desire. The Tendo King, who leads the Kei Pirates, is implied to be the most powerful Tao master in the universe. Many of the Kei leaders, such as Lord Hazanko, are also Tao Masters. With their vast resources and combat abilities, the Kei Pirates (like the other guilds) have been able to carve out a vast area of territory in the galaxy and have thus gained a strong position of power and political influence along with a well deserved reputation of fear. Structure The details and ranking structure of the guild is unknown. What is known is that at the very top of the guild is ruled as a whole by the powerful and mighty Tendo King, below the king, the guild is divided into several branches. Each branch is controlled by a Kei Leader, each leader acting as independents pursuing their own interests. The best known example is Lord Hazanko, a powerful Tao Master who leads a group known as the 108 Stars, the group itself is divided into many squads and groups. One such squad is Soi Len's group, the squad who pursued Hilda. Location All of the four pirate guilds have carved out vast territories of the galaxy under their control, mainly in the frontier region, the Kei Pirates controlling the largest. Locations in the Kei territory includes: *'The Tempa Empire': The largest of the four empires in the Toward Star Galaxy, although not directly controlled by the Kei guild, it is known to collaborate with the pirates. However, because it's ruler, the Tempa Emperor, is implied to be the most powerful man in the universe, even surpassing the Tendo King and Hazanko, it is not quite certain how exactly the power structure works. *'The Hoppo System': The star system where Hazanko's 108 Stars is based. *'Corbano': The Homeworld of the Corbanites, although not technically in the Kei territory, the planet is very close to it's borders. *'Tenrei': A resort planet presumably located in the Kei territory. *'The Galactic Leyline': Also presumably located in the Kei territory, until it was moved to a new location in the universe. Members *Soi Len Gallery The Kei Pirates.jpg|The Kei Pirates aka the Kei Pirate Guild. Kei Pirate Guild.jpg The Kei Pirate Guild Soldiers.jpg|The namesake foot soldiers of the Kei Pirate Guild. Deadly Kei Pirates.jpg Kei Pirate.jpg Kei Pirates.jpg The Kei Pirate Guild.jpg|Membership Kei Leaders.PNG|Several of the Kei leaders. Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Sophisticated Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased